Radars are useful devices that can detect and track targets. While radar is a common tool used in military and air-traffic-control operations, technological advances are making it possible to integrate radars in commercial devices. In many cases, a radar may replace bulky and expensive sensors, such as a camera, and provide improved performance in the presence of different environmental conditions, such as low lighting and fog, or with moving or overlapping targets. While it may be advantageous to use radar, there are many challenges associated with integrating radar in commercial devices.
One such problem involves restrictions that a small consumer device may impose on a radar's design or operation. To satisfy size or layout constraints, for example, fewer antenna elements and various antenna element spacings may be used. Other constraints may limit a bandwidth of a radar signal, transmission power, an update rate, and so forth. Consequently, the radar's design may result in degraded signal-to-noise ratio performance, which may make it challenging to achieve sufficient accuracies for some applications. As such, effective operation and capability of a radar integrated within a consumer device may be significantly reduced, which may limit the types of applications the radar can support or the types of consumer devices the radar can be implemented within.